Douce folie et réalité amère
by lasurvolte
Summary: Deux ans sont passés, Sasuke est chez Orochimaru, Naruto avec Jiraya, ils se croisent dans la rue… Mais Sasuke a un sourire bizarre ! SasuNaru
1. la rencontre

**Titre :** Douce folie et réalité amère.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'pleurniche' : donc voilà, ils ne sont pas à moi…

Naruto : HOURRA, enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Sasuke : ouais

'Pleurniche encore plus' : c'est trop injuste :'(

**Résumé :** Deux ans sont passés, Sasuke est chez Orochimaru, Naruto avec Jiraya, ils se croisent dans la rue… Mais Sasuke a un sourire bizarre !

**Couple : **Eh bien ! Si tu te poses encore la question avec moi… SasuNaru évidemment !

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Et comme d'hab fermez les yeux quand vous voyez des fautes !

* * *

Naruto était partit en entraînement avec Jiraya, et cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'il avait quitté Konoha. Il avait plutôt bien progressé, mais d'après l'ermite pervers, pas encore assez pour vaincre l'Akatsuki, c'est pourquoi d'ailleurs il restait un an d'entraînement.

Ceci mis à part, le blond avait pour l'instant tout à fait autre chose en tête :

- Où est encore passé Ero sennin ? J'ai fais toute les maisons de plaisir, tous les bars, il reste introuvable !

Ils étaient depuis déjà trois jours dans ce village perdu dans le pays de la roche et Jiraya avait disparus, sûrement aller mâter des femmes dans un coin tranquille.

Serrant du poing il cherchait donc son professeur. Puis soudain il eut une idée, le rotenburo… Persuadé de ne pas se tromper il commença à courir à toute jambe dans cette direction. Ne regardant pas où il allait il se cogna dans quelqu'un et se retrouva fesse par terre. Sans regarder qui il avait bousculé il s'excusa. Une voix qui ne lui était pas inconnu lui répondit :

- C'est pas grave Naruto.

Il releva les yeux pour voir qui il avait bousculé, qui le connaissait et qui avait cette voix qui lui rappelait quelque chose. Son regard tomba sur Sasuke. Il le reconnut instantanément, même si un sourire méchant défigurait ses traits. Méchant n'était pas le mot en fait… C'était plutôt un sourire de psychopathe, un regard avec une pointe de folie… Mais à part cela c'était bien Sasuke. Il tendit la main pour aider le blond à se relever, ce dernier sans réfléchir la prit et Sasuke le tira pour le mettre debout. Mais il ne le relâcha pas, à la place il le tira loin des gens, dans une ruelle vide qui semblait abandonné. Il plaqua le blond contre le mur, posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de son visage. Naruto ne bougeait pas comme hypnotisé par ce sourire et ces yeux fous.

- Sasuke… C'est bien toi ?

Le brun se mit à rire, un rire méchant et fou. Un rire que Naruto n'aimait pas du tout.

- Oui c'est moi !

Il s'approcha doucement du blond et colla ses lèvres contre les siennes puis se recula :

- C'était pareil non ? C'est une bonne preuve pour toi ?

Naruto figé contre le mur ne savait plus quoi faire…

- Pareil que quoi ? Demanda-t-il stupidement.

Le brun rit de plus belle, toujours avec cet air de psychopathe près à tuer.

- Le même goût que la fois où tu m'as embrassé il y a si longtemps…

Naruto commença à rougir, sans savoir pourquoi repenser à ce moment le gênait…

- Euh… Ah… Oui…

Sasuke arrêta de rire, son regard changea il passa de la folie à une haine pure.

- Naruto, on a quelque chose à finir…

- Quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas pu te tuer l'autre fois, c'était une erreur…

Il se décolla doucement du mur et enfonça son poing dans le ventre de Naruto, ce dernier tomba à genoux sous la violence du choc, Sasuke recommença alors à rire.

- Alors ? C'est tout ce dont tu es capable.

Il posa son pied sur la tête de Naruto et l'écrasa contre le sol.

- Sasuke… Arrête…

Le brun avait vraiment l'air de s'amuser car son rire résonnait de plus belle, toujours plus froid et méchant, toujours plus effrayant, reflétant une certaine folie…

- Supplie moi

- Non !

- Supplie moi, insista Sasuke en donnant un coup dans son crâne.

Mais Naruto serra les dents.

- Alors au moins défends toi ! Réagis !

- Non !

- Pourquoi ?

Le blond aurait pu combattre c'est vrai, il n'était pas obligé de se laisser faire. Mais il restait au sol… Une douleur indescriptible lui lacerait le cœur. Sasuke était là, juste ici, si proche… Et pourtant il avait l'air si éloigné à la fois. Qu'est ce qu'Orochimaru lui avait fait pour le transformer à ce point ? Il ne pouvait pas se battre contre lui… Pas dans cet état… C'est comme s'il venait de perdre à tout jamais Sasuke, alors qu'elle importance vraiment de se relever pour se battre.

- Pourquoi ? Insista Sasuke

- Parce que… Tu n'es pas Sasuke…

- Si c'est moi !

Le brun ne rigolait plus, il vociférait.

- C'est moi, tu l'as bien sentit non ?

- Oui, c'était bien tes lèvres… Mais tu n'es plus Sasuke, tu n'es plus celui que j'ai connu…

- Ta gueule

Il se reçu un coup de pied dans la mâchoire. Puis le brun le releva en le tirant par le col :

- Défend toi ou supplie moi de t'épargner, mais réagit

- Non

Il se reçu un coup de poing dans la joue.

- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? Tu es devenu aussi faible ?

Sasuke semblait presque déçu.

- Je ne veux pas me battre contre toi.

Il se reçu un coup de genoux dans l'estomac, mais ne put s'affaler à nouveau par terre Sasuke le retenant toujours.

- Qu'est ce qu'Orochimaru t'as fait ?

Nouveau coup de genoux.

- Dis moi, pourquoi as-tu changé à ce point ? insistait Naruto d'une petite voix…

Sasuke le cogna contre le mur.

- Tu ne m'amuses plus du tout là Naruto, réagit où je risque de te tuer

- Vas-y, te gène pas.

Le brun lui enfonça son poing dans la face.

- N'abandonne pas ! Réagit

- Non !

Un nouveau coup

- Réagit

- Non

Un autre encore

- Réagit !

- Va te faire foutre !

Sasuke le relâcha, le laissant s'affaler par terre. Puis commença à le marteler de coup de pieds, Naruto ne réagit pas plus, ne se protégea pas, Sasuke frappa plus fort. Le blond commença à cracher du sang, mais ne se défendit toujours pas et ne supplia pas non plus. Cela semblait rendre encore plus fou Sasuke, qui ne souriait plus du tout, la lueur de folie au fond de ses yeux grandissant toujours plus. Finalement il arrêta de cogner. Releva à nouveau Naruto :

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu te laisses faire ? Tu veux mourir bêtement ?

- Parce que plus rien n'a d'importance si Sasuke a disparut…

- Je suis là devant toi imbécile

- Oui ton corps, mais pas ton esprit, pas le véritable Sasuke.

- Connerie !

- Non ! Tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, mais moi je vois ta folie dans tes yeux… Orochimaru t'as détruit et tu ne t'en aperçois même pas.

Il se reçu un autre coup, mais ne ressentit même pas la douleur.

- Pourquoi Naruto ? Pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te l'expliquer.

Un autre coup…

- Non ! Il y a une autre explication !

- Non Sasuke…

Encore un

- Défend-toi, s'il te plaît…

- NON ! Pas tant que tu auras ce regard fou, pas tant que tu ne te réveilleras pas, pas tant que le véritable Sasuke ne reviendra pas.

Sasuke le lâcha, Naruto se tint debout en s'appuyant contre le mur.

- Alors tant pis pour toi !

Le brun prépara un chidori, le blond lui sourit tristement, mais ne bougea pas plus.

- Si tu ne réagis pas, je te l'enfonce dans le cœur

- Je n'attends que ça…

Des larmes commencèrent à couler des yeux de Naruto. Des larmes qui déstabilisèrent Sasuke, des larmes qui semblèrent aller chercher au plus profond de son cœur quelque chose qu'il avait oublié. Il repoussa ces idées et fonça sur le blond. Ce dernier ferma les yeux attendant la mort avec sérénité, c'était mieux comme ça, il ne pourrait plus supporter de vivre en sachant que le brun ne reviendrait sûrement jamais vu le regard fou qu'il avait… Il murmura pour lui-même :

- J't'aimais tellement…

Il n'entendit plus le bruit qui provenait du Chidori, mais un choc retentit quand même. Que se passait-il ? Il attendit quelques instant, puis avec hésitation ouvrit les yeux. Sasuke se tenait tout près de lui, la main qui contenait le chidori dans le mur. Naruto fixa ses yeux, toute trace de folie semblait avoir disparut comme par enchantement.

- Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Demanda le brun tout doucement… Le blond se mit à rougir fortement se rendant compte de ces dernières paroles, il ne sut plus quoi répondre, il détourna les yeux. Sasuke lui choppa le menton le forçant à le regarder :

- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de moi ?

Naruto rougit de plus belle, il avait en face de lui le Sasuke qu'il avait connu, il le reconnaissait instinctivement, ses yeux n'était plus les mêmes, son visage n'était plus défiguré par une envie de psychopathe.

- Répond

Insista Sasuke. Naruto hocha doucement la tête. Le brun lâcha son menton et commença à caresser doucement sa joue, puis approcha son visage et commença à lécher les blessures qu'il avait insufflées au blond. En approchant doucement de ses lèvres pour passer sa langue sur le sang qui coule à la commissure de celles-ci, puis finit par doucement embrasser la bouche du blond. Naruto n'avait pas réagit jusqu'à ce moment là, mais en sentant le baiser il posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et le repoussa. Celui-ci le regarda incrédule :

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Sasuke… Je… Tu…

Il se rapprocha encore, mais Naruto une nouvelle fois le repoussa :

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Je sais… Que tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne veux pas que tu profites de moi.

Sasuke soupira. Choppa les mains de Naruto pour qu'il arrête de le repousser, colla son corps contre le sien pour pas qu'il lui échappe, et colla ses lèvres sur celles de Naruto. Naruto qui tourna la tête.

- Arrête Sasuke…

Le brun tint les deux mains du blond avec une de ces mains puis prit l'autre pour le forcer à le regarder :

- Non Sas…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une fois de plus le brun posait ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il essaya de se débattre, mais le brun resserra son étreinte. Sasuke caressa doucement ses lèvres avec sa langue, il essaya de tenir, de ne pas le laisser passer, mais le brun insista et força l'entrer. Il s'abandonna alors complètement au baiser et ferma les yeux, puis joua avec la langue de son vis-à-vis. Sasuke le lâcha doucement, il en profita pour passer ses mains dans ses cheveux, pendant que le brun reposa ses deux mains sur le mur. Au bout de plusieurs minutes ils se séparent. Naruto garda les yeux fermés, n'osant plus regarder Sasuke, et reprit doucement sa respiration.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça alors que tu ne m'aimes pas ?

- Ne décide pas de mes sentiments pour moi.

Naruto ne savait pas bien ce qu'il entendait par là, mais garda les yeux fermés.

- Naruto regarde moi !

Le blond ouvrit les yeux. Sasuke le fixait tristement.

- Désolé de t'avoir frappé…

Il était sincère. C'était vraiment bizarre comment il avait changé du tout au tout. Il passa doucement ses doigts sur le visage du blond :

- Désolé de t'avoir fait du mal…

Puis il se recula doucement, se tourna de profil :

- Il faut que je parte…

Naruto supplia :

- Non, pas encore… Tu n'es pas obligé d'y retourner, tu n'es pas obligé de t'abandonner à cette folie…

- Merci Naruto, mais j'ai déjà fais mon choix…

Naruto choppa sa main, que le brun resserra

- Non ! Reste…

Le brun secoua la tête en signe de négation.

- Je ne peux pas… Il faut que je devienne plus fort pour battre Itachi

- Tu peux devenir fort avec moi… Et Ero Sennin…

- Non

- S'il te plaît, gémit le blond.

- Non, Naruto !

Il lâcha la main du blond.

- Désolé…

Et il disparut. Naruto se recroquevilla contre le mur comme un animal abandonné, passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, laissa ses larmes coulées…

- Si c'était pour me laisser, tu aurais mieux fait de me tuer…

A suivre :

Vous avez de la chance cher lectateur et lectatrice, car j'ai failli faire de cet épisode un one shot et le terminer ainsi. Mais alors que j'ouvrais une page word toute blanche pour me lancer dans l'écriture d'une nouvelle fic je me suis dit « oh quand même je peux pas laisser Naruto tout seul contre son mur comme un con », il y aura donc une suite !

Naruto : Heureusement que tu ne me laisses pas dans cet état, méchante autatrice

L'autatrice : fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, sinon j'écris fin à la place de suite

Naruto : oooh quelle belle fic, gentille autatrice !

L'autatrice : merci !


	2. l'explication

**Titre :** Douce folie et réalité amère.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'pleurniche' : donc voilà, ils ne sont pas à moi…

Naruto : HOURRA, enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Sasuke : ouais

'Pleurniche encore plus' : c'est trop injuste :'(

**Résumé :** Deux mois sont passés, Sasuke se replonge dans sa folie.

**Couple : **SasuuuuuNaruuuu lalalala

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Et comme d'hab fermez les yeux quand vous voyez des fautes !

* * *

Sasuke courrait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Le vent fouettait son visage, il ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Il courrait pour fuir, fuir ce qu'il venait de faire. Dire qu'il avait réussit à tout enfouir en lui bien profondément, laissant la folie l'envahir et qu'il n'avait fallu à Naruto que trois mots, trois tout petits mots de rien du tout pour le réveiller, pour laisser à nouveau ses pensées stupides d'amour et d'amitié l'envahir. Trois mots pour supprimer d'un coup cette folie à qui il s'était abandonné. Des mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête, qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire taire : « j't'aimais tellement »… Il couru plus vite encore. Il avait oublié où il allait… Il ne regardait pas devant lui, il ne regardait rien, il ne voyait rien de toute façon (et bam il se prend un arbre). Une seule image hantait son esprit. Et pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il l'embrasse ?

- Sasuke tu n'es qu'un idiot, se dit-il à lui-même.

Un idiot finit. Un crétin sans pareil. Même Naruto ne le battait pas dans la connerie là. Finalement il s'arrêta, grimpa sur un arbre, et se coucha sur la branche. Sa conscience lui soufflait de s'abandonner à ses pensés si agréables, ses pensées sur Naruto, mais il la repoussait avec ferveur.

- Je dois tuer mon frère, je dois devenir plus fort, je n'ai pas le temps de penser à autre chose…

Il fallait absolument qu'il ré-enfouisse toutes ses pensées, qu'il se laisse aller à nouveau à cette douce folie psychopathe, ses envies meurtrières… Cela ne le rendait pas plus heureux, mais au moins il était comme quelqu'un d'autre, il ne faisait plus attention au bonheur, la seule chose qui comptait pour lui dans ces moments étaient le goût du sang… Il allait rentrer chez Orochimaru et se replonger dans son état d'hérésie, oui voilà ce qu'il ferait…

En attendant il se laissa envahir par mille sensations, repassa doucement ses doigts sur sa bouche, d'autres mots sonnant dans sa tête « je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, je ne veux pas que tu profites de moi. »

- Abruti va!

Puis il se releva, et retourna vers Orochimaru.

Deux mois plus tard tout était revenu à la normal. Il s'était replongé dans la folie, comme certain replonge dans une drogue. D'ailleurs peut-être que Kabuto le droguait… Il n'en savait rien, quelle importance après tout. C'était mieux ainsi. Ses pensés stupides étaient bien enfouis tout au fond de son être et il pouvait goûter au sang sans remord. Pourtant pendant quelques jours avant de réussir totalement à redevenir un simple fou meurtrier, il avait rêvé. Rêvé d'amour, d'amitié, de fraternité, de jolies mots qui n'étaient que des mensonges et qui ne lui apporteraient certainement pas sa vengeance. Orochimaru l'avait sentit déstabilisé, il avait aussi vu que ses yeux avaient changé, il n'avait pas posé de question, le brun n'avait rien expliqué. Le serpent avait pensé qu'il avait juste eut un petit coup de cafard vis-à-vis de Konoha, il était à cent mille lieux d'imaginer ce qu'il s'était vraiment passé. Quelle importance de toute façon, puisque que son cher élève avait récupéré cette lueur de folie en très peu de temps. Donc deux mois étaient passés. Orochimaru venait de lui donné une mission d'assassina, et il était partie un sourire glaciale sur le visage. Sourire qui avait beaucoup plue au serpent, il devenait de pire en pire, plus méchant et fou chaque jour, c'était très bien comme ça.

Sasuke se dirigeait vers le lieu de son futur crime avec cette sorte de désir de meurtre au fond des yeux. Il était tellement prit par sa délectation mentale de sa prochaine proie, comme une bête assoiffée de sang, qu'il ne remarqua même pas le petit blond qui le suivait derrière. Le petit blond en l'occurrence l'avait aperçu sur la place du village où il était en ce moment avec son professeur pervers, et avait de nouveau vu cette folie au fond des yeux de Sasuke. Curieux de voir où il allait il l'avait suivit. Le brun imaginait déjà toute sorte de torture possible pour sa victime, il ricana intérieurement, et heureusement sinon les gens près de lui se seraient enfuis en courant tellement son rire pouvait être effrayant. Il arriva enfin devant la demeure où habitait celui qu'il devait assassiner. Il entra sans prendre la peine de frapper, toujours suivit de Naruto dont il n'avait encore pas repéré la présence, ce dernier se tint caché dans l'embrasure de la porte. C'était une petite maison tranquille, un monsieur et ses trois filles y vivaient. Ils avaient l'air de simple inconnu, pourquoi Orochimaru lui avait-il demandé de tuer le père de ces gamines ? Seul lui connaissait la réponse, mais cela importait peu à Sasuke, il allait s'amuser. Rien que de penser à l'odeur du sang il passa doucement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez monsieur ?

Le brun se mit à rire sans répondre. L'instinct de survie des trois filles et de leur père se réveillèrent instinctivement en entendant ce rire et ils se blottirent tous les quatre contre le mur les uns auprès des autres. Sasuke trouvait cette scène encore plus amusante et il rit de plus belle. Naruto toujours caché derrière sa porte sentait son cœur se fendre en deux, il était vraiment redevenu le fou sanguinaire qu'il avait rencontré la dernière fois.

- S'il vous plaît monsieur, ne nous faites pas de mal... Supplia la plus grande des trois filles. Elle semblait avoir douze ans pas plus.

Sasuke n'en n'eut cure, et s'approcha bien décidé à tuer. Il choppa l'homme et le bloqua contre le mur. Comment allait-il le tuer celui-ci ? Pendant qu'il réfléchissait, les petites filles le suppliaient en pleurant de lâcher leur père. Une des gamines, cette fois-ci la plus petite s'étaient même accroché à son tee shirt, elle devait avoir cinq, six ans. Exaspéré Sasuke lui lança un regard meurtrier, mais la gosse se cramponna au contraire plus fort :

- S'il te plaît monsieur, ne fait pas de mal à mon papa, s'il te plaît.

Toujours en tenant le père d'une main il repoussa la petite. Petite qui se releva encore une fois et qui se raccrocha a lui.

- S'il te plaît, je n'ai plus que mon papa… Maman est déjà morte…

Une pensée transperça l'esprit de Sasuke, il voyait son frère devant le corps de ses parents… Il eut une soudaine hésitation, la petite fille continua à le supplier. Les deux autres se relevèrent elles aussi et commencèrent également à s'accrocher à lui. La moyenne à qui il donnait huit ans et qui jusqu'ici n'avait encore pas prit la parole lui dit :

- Notre père est la seule chose qui nous reste, si tu nous l'enlèves nous serons orpheline, nous n'aurons plus aucune raison de vivre…

La grande ajouta :

- Seul le désir de nous venger de toi…

L'image d'Itachi dans la tête de Sasuke se fit plus forte encore. Naruto assistait à toute la scène et regardait le brun hésité de plus en plus. Il s'approcha doucement, Sasuke entendit le grincement, lâche le père des enfants et se retourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Naruto.

- Laisse les tranquille Sasuke…

- Casse toi !

Mais il s'approchait toujours plus.

- Ne m'approche pas Naruto, où je le tue !

Pour montrer qu'il ne mentait pas, il souleva le père tombé au sol et mis un Kunai contre sa gorge. Les petites hurlèrent de le lâcher, il n'en fit rien. Naruto s'arrêta.

- Ok ! Maintenant, tu te retournes et tu t'en vas.

Le blond ne bougea pas.

- Fais le, où je lui plante le Kunai dans la gorge.

Naruto ne bougea pas plus mais hurla :

- Alors tu veux devenir comme celui que tu détestes tant ? Tu veux détruire toi aussi une famille, juste pour tes besoins de vengeances ?

Sasuke assimila les paroles, et lâcha le kunai. Les petites recommencèrent à s'agripper à lui et à toujours plus le supplier de laisser leur papa tranquille. Sasuke n'en put plus, des images horribles affluèrent jusqu'à son cerveau, il tomba à genoux, se prit la tête entre les mains et commença à hurler. Naruto s'approcha, le souleva sans que le brun ne semble s'en rendre compte. Puis commença à quitter la maison en le portant à moitié. Les petites vinrent près de lui :

- Merci monsieur ! Dirent-t-elles en cœur.

Il leur sourit.

- S'il vous plaît, n'en voulez pas à mon ami, il a vécu beaucoup de choses atroces, il n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais.

Elles hochèrent la tête, après tout la peur était passée, et le dit ami n'avait vraiment pas l'air d'aller bien. Naruto soulevant toujours Sasuke sortit de la maison. Il avait arrêté d'hurler, mais tenait toujours sa tête entre ses mains, il ne voyait plus trop ce qu'il se passait autour, il était complètement ailleurs, il revivait la scène que le Mangekyô Sharingan d'Itachi lui avait montré il y a quelques années… Pourtant il n'était pas sous l'influence du Sharingan, mais ses petites filles, leurs paroles, celles de Naruto, l'avaient replongé dans cet enfer. Il n'avait pas conscience que le blond l'emmenait dans un coin plus tranquille. Lui il voyait Itachi tuer ses parents. Il hurla à nouveau devant cette scène. Naruto le serra plus fort contre lui. Puis ils arrivèrent à la frontière du village, dans un coin où personne ne viendrait les embêter. Naruto força Sasuke à s'asseoir, celui-ci n'en eut pas plus conscience que le reste, il tenait toujours sa tête entre ses mains, une fois assis il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Naruto passa ses bras autour de lui et commença à le bercer.

Sasuke voyait le regard horrible de son frère lui dire qu'il devait devenir fort dans une marre de sang. Quand il entendit une voix douce perturber cette scène horrible, comme si elle venait le chercher au plus profond de ses ténèbres. Une voix qui venait lui tendre la main. Il lui sembla se réveiller d'une nuit cauchemardesque, il se laissa aller à l'étreinte de la personne qui était venu le chercher. Naruto. Non il ne devait pas se laisser aller, surtout pas à cette étreinte, il le repoussa. Le blond le regarda surpris et aussi un peu soulagé :

- Ca va mieux ?

- Ne m'approche pas !

Sasuke se recula. Encore une fois on l'avait réveillé au milieu de sa folie sanguinaire… C'était en partie de la faute du blond et aussi de ces gamines. Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait juste tué l'homme sans demander son reste.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute, si tu n'avais pas été là, je l'aurais tué et on n'en parlait plus…Dit-il à Naruto.

Le blond se rapprocha de lui :

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu aurais préféré le tuer ? Tu aurais préféré avoir le sang de cet homme sur tes mains, tu aurais préféré que je te laisse devenir comme Itachi ?

- Fiche moi la paix, je ne deviens pas comme lui, j'ai besoin de devenir fort pour le battre !

- Réfléchis idiot ! Est-ce que ça t'aurais rendu fort de tuer un homme aussi faible qui ne t'avait rien fait et qui ne pouvait pas se défendre ?

Non, ça ne l'aurait pas rendu fort, ça aurait juste nourrit sa folie meurtrière c'est tout.

- Laisse moi Naruto, tu ne peux pas comprendre

- Non tu as raison, je ne peux pas comprendre que tu te laisses aller comme ça à une folie sanguinaire qui ne t'aidera même pas à accomplir ta vengeance.

Le brun baissa la tête.

- C'est plus facile de se laisser aller, on souffre moins… Ou en tout cas on ne s'en rend plus compte…

Le blond le gifla, Sasuke passa sa main sur sa joue et releva les yeux. Et avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir Naruto lui enfonçait son poing dans la figure.

- Qu'est ce qui te prend abruti ?

- Ce qui me prend ? Ce qui me prend ? Sasuke t'as pas pu changer à ce point… Tu ne comprends pas ce que tu es entrain de faire, tu fuis… Tu fuis ta souffrance à travers la folie. Tu deviens juste l'objet d'Orochimaru

- Et alors si moi ça me plait ?

Naruto lui donna un autre coup de poing.

- Honnêtement Naruto je préfère quand tu m'avoues que tu m'aimes.

Nouveau coup de poing.

- Sasuke, tu as profité de moi, tu as joué avec mes sentiments, aujourd'hui tu me dis que tu préfères être le jouet d'Orochimaru parce que tu souffres moins comme ça, je t'ai vu attaqué un homme qui n'avait rien fait de mal juste pour cacher ta souffrance, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour que tu te mettes à faire une crise… Alors tu vois tes excuses sur « on souffre moins » tu peux te les mettre où je pense, ok ?

Sasuke l'écouta, puis répondit à tout à fait autre chose

- Je n'ai pas profité de toi…

- Non bien sûr… Tu m'as juste embrassé, puis laissé seul pour repartir vers Orochimaru. Mais à part ça tu n'as pas profité de moi.

- Désolé…

- Rien à foutre de tes excuses… De toute façon tu vas retourner vers le serpent non ?

Il hocha la tête, bien sûr qu'il y retournerait. Le blond aurait beau lui sortir le grand jeu ou le cogner, il y retournerait.

- Alors vas y, je te retiens pas.

Surpris que Naruto n'insiste pas plus, qu'il se relève et lui tourne le dos, il resta un instant sur le sol. Il se leva à son tour, s'approcha doucement du blond, posa sa tête sur son dos :

- Naruto, je n'ai pas profité de toi…

Puis disparut avant que le blond ait le temps de répondre quelque chose. Naruto se retourna sur un courant d'air, secoua la tête, se mordit les lèvres, puis décida de partir à la recherche de Jiraya…

Sasuke recommença à courir comme deux mois plutôt. Que devait-il faire pour ne plus penser à ce sentiment incessant qui revenait. Naruto avait raison, tuer des faibles ne le rendrait pas plus fort, se baigner dans une folie meurtrière n'était qu'un moyen de fuite idiot. Pouvait-il vraiment retourner chez Orochimaru après tout ça ? Oui il le pouvait, oui il le ferait, mais il ne se laisserait plus manipuler, il ne replongerait plus dans cette folie incontrôlable, il n'obéirait plus à tous les ordres d'Orochimaru si ceux-ci étaient absurdes… Et surtout, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour ne plus jamais croiser Naruto, parce qu'il savait que la prochaine fois il craquerait…

A suivre…

Sasuke : je sais que je suis un connard, mais je suis pas idiot au point de tuer un innocent

Naruto : je ne te savais pas aussi méchant

Sasuke : tu m'écoutes ?

Naruto : oui oui

Sasuke : l'autatrice me fait vraiment passer pour un nawak là ! Comme d'hab quoi ! Tu ne pourrais pas te choisir une autre victime ?

L'autatrice : eeeh ! Mauvaise foi, j'ai fais souffrir neji dans ma dernière songfic, pi aussi lee dans une autre !

Sasuke : mouais, mais en général c'est moi… 'jette un œil sur les autres fics en cours d'écriture sur word' : aaaaaaaaah et puis c'est pas finis

L'autatrice : bouahahaha et non mais c'est l'amour sasuchan


	3. la bataille

**Titre :** Douce folie et réalité amère.

**Autatrice :** lasurvolte (de pseudo) ou mari (mais vous pouvez m'appelez aussi Plectrude si ça vous dit )

**Disclaimer :** 'pleurniche' : donc voilà, ils ne sont pas à moi…

Naruto : HOURRA, enfin une bonne nouvelle !

Sasuke : ouais

'Pleurniche encore plus' : c'est trop injuste :'(

**Résumé :** Huit mois sont passé depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke, Naruto voudrait le revoir

**Couple : **Sasuke et Naruto et Sakura sont dans un canoë, Sakura tombe à la flotte et se noie ! Il ne reste que SasuNaru, Hourra !

**Note :** Mes commentaires sont entre parenthèse. Et comme d'hab fermez les yeux quand vous voyez des fautes !

**Réponses aux commentaires (et aussi de ceux pour le chap1, j'avais la flemme)**

**Sasuke Sarutobi :** tout d'abord merciiii pour tous tes commentaires sur mes fics qui me font àa chaque fois très plaisir ! Voici donc la suite, fais gaffe de pas mourir d'overdose ;)

**Mickealle :** oui ça arrive que Sasuke ne soit pas super gentil enfin craquera-t-il ?

**Vivi :** oui j'aime bien essayer différents styles

**Kaoru :** merci pour ton comm

**Ma-chan :** je ne suis pas si cruelle que je veux bien le faire croire et comme disent mes profs : l'orthographe est abstrait (et pourtant ils gueulent quand je fais des fautes lool)

* * *

Six mois s'étaient déroulés depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Sasuke. Il y pensait tous les jours, toutes les secondes mêmes. Il se demandait ce que le brun devenait, s'il s'était à nouveau laissé aller à la folie meurtrière, s'il pensait à lui, ce qu'il faisait à cet instant, s'il…

- Naruto tu te concentres ?

Il releva la tête vers Jiraya perplexe, il n'avait rien écouté de ce que lui expliquait l'ermite pervers.

- Hein ?

- Naruto, je ne sais pas ce qui t'es arrivé, mais ça fait huit mois que ça va plus. Je te signal qu'il ne te reste que quatre mois d'entraînement.

Oui, huit mois, parce que ça faisait huit mois depuis sa première rencontre avec Sasuke, puis deux mois plus tard la deuxième et dernière.

- Désolé ero sennin, j'ai la tête ailleurs.

- J'aimerais bien savoir où.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Très bien, tu ne veux pas me parler de ce qui te tracasse, mais concentre toi au moins.

- Ok !

Jiraya soupira, d'habitude le blond aurait mit plus d'entrain à ses paroles, plus d'effort à son entraînement.

- Bon, laisse tomber, faisons une pause

- D'accord.

Il soupira encore plus, d'habitude le blond aurait refusé de faire une pause, il aurait voulu s'entraîner jusqu'à épuisement. Il avait vraiment quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

- Naruto, tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas me parler ?

Le blond le regarda un instant, était-ce une bonne idée de raconter à Jiraya qu'il avait revu par deux fois Sasuke ? Ou mêmes ces sentiments vis-à-vis de lui ? Sûrement pas. Il y a huit mois, l'ermite l'avait retrouvé là où Sasuke l'avait laissé, blottit contre le mur et pleurant. Pendant une semaine Naruto avait fait une totale dépression, mais quand Jiraya lui demandait ce qui n'allait pas il ne répondait rien. Finalement il s'en était remis, Naruto n'aimait pas baisser les bras. Il en avait voulu à Sasuke de l'avoir embrassé et puis d'être partit… Et ça lui était passé. Quand il l'avait revu deux mois plus tard, il ne lui en voulait déjà plu, mais il l'avait frappé parce que le brun agissait vraiment bêtement et que ça l'énervait. Depuis il n'espérait plus qu'une chose, le croiser une nouvelle fois.

- Naruto ?

Et puis Jiraya attendait une réponse, il lui offrit un sourire de quarante mètres :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ero sennin, tout va bien.

Puis s'était retourné et était partit lentement faire un tour dans le village où ils étaient ce jour là. Il passa devant des magasins sans les voir. Puis une odeur bien connue vint caresser ses narines, il se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où elle venait. Un restaurant de ramen ! Miam ! Laissant parler son estomac plus que sa raison, il entra et commanda un bol. Il dévora tout ça d'une traître et en recommanda un autre. Au sixième bol il allait un peu mieux. Il s'étira et décida de sortir prendre l'air avant de retourner chercher Ero Sennin pour s'entraîner. Donc il approcha de la porte du restaurant pour le quitter, une personne à l'extérieur fit la même chose que lui mais pour rentrer et ils se retrouvèrent l'un en face de l'autre.

- Oh, Naruto-kun…

Le dit Naruto-kun serra les dents :

- Orochimaru.

Le serpent sourit :

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir m'occuper de toi, mais j'ai autre chose à faire

Le blond serra le poing :

- Où est Sasuke ?

- Oh… Mon petit protégé va très bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui… Il a juste un peu changé…

Un peu changé ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait dire par là ?

- Où est-il ?

- Bon puisque tu insistes tant…

Le serpent semblait s'amuser comme un gosse devant un nouveau jouet, que préparait-il ?

Il claqua des doigts, et le brun apparut derrière lui. Naruto plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Sasuke. Il avait un regard vide, éteint, comme si la vie avait quitté son corps.

- Sa… Sasuke ?

Le brun n'eut aucune réaction. Naruto commençait à se demander s'il ne préférait pas son regard de psychopathe.

- Enflure ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

Orochimaru rit :

- Moi rien ? C'est lui qui a tout fait…

- Comment ça ?

- Disons qu'il a un peu trop forcé sur le sceau et que j'ai totalement prit le contrôle de son corps et de son esprit.

Evidemment le serpent l'avait aidé à forcer le sceau, il avait bien remarqué les soudains changements chez son élève préféré, il n'avait plus sa lueur de folie au fond du regard, et même au bout de plusieurs mois il ne l'avait pas récupéré, pire encore il refusait d'accomplir certaines missions. Alors il l'avait drogué avec l'aide de Kabuto sans qu'il s'en rende compte pour que le sceau lâche et qu'Orochimaru puisse prendre son contrôle, afin qu'il ne s'enfuit pas au moment où il voudrait prendre son corps. D'ailleurs il n'était pas accompagné de Kabuto, car il avait trouvé une marionnette bien plus fidèle que lui et ce dernier était sur une autre mission. Le blond en face de lui écumait de rage, mais que pouvait-il faire ? Il suffisait d'un claquement de doigt pour que la coquille vide à côté de lui attaque comme un bon chien. Orochimaru riait de plus belle. Naruto ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui, il secouait Sasuke de toutes ses forces en le priant de se réveiller. Il choppa le blond et le souleva du sol :

- Voyons Naruto-kun, calme toi, tu vois bien que tu ne peux rien faire, il n'obéit qu'à moi.

Naruto se débattit pour que le serpent le relâche et recommença à secouer Sasuke. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas.

- Sasuke, réagit ! Réagit ! Réveille toi !

Naruto criait. Tout le monde le regardait. Orochimaru le stoppa à nouveau :

- Naruto-kun, comme tu es bruyant, tout le monde nous regarde, un peu de silence.

- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu

Des clones apparurent et essayèrent de réveiller Sasuke sans s'occuper du serpent. Mais le brun ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, il était une poupée vide, Orochimaru avait l'emprise totale sur lui. Naruto était dans un état de panique indéfinissable, le serpent se remit à rire trouvant la scène vraiment drôle. Le blond lui ne riait pas, s'il n'arrivait pas à faire réagir Sasuke, si vraiment ce dernier était devenu une coquille vide, alors quelle serait sa raison de vivre ? Devenir Hokage, bien sûr… Mais devenir Hokage sans que Sasuke ne soit là pour le féliciter ou tout du moins le regarder avec son air hautain pendant qu'en rigolant Naruto lui donnerait tout un tas de mission stupide rien que pour l'embêter serait beaucoup moins bien… Qui le traiterait de baka, de dobe, d'usuratonkachi chaque fois qu'il ferait une bêtise indéfinissable et plus grosse que lui ? Qui lui dirait qu'il est son meilleur ami ? Qui l'embrasserait sans explication aucune ?

- Je t'en prie Sasuke, réveille toi…

Mais il n'avait aucune réaction. C'est le moment que choisit Jiraya pour arriver. Quand Orochimaru le vit il déchanta un peu.

- Tu es venu chercher ton petit protégé ? Il a l'air lamentable, regarde le essayer vainement de réveiller mon élève le plus dévoué.

Jiraya regarda Sasuke, et Naruto tout paniqué qui avait fait disparaître ces clones voyant qu'il ne lui servait à rien. Il serra des poings :

- Orochimaru, tu vas payer pour le mal que tu as fait autour de toi.

Le serpent sourit.

- Voyons voir ça ?

Naruto pendant leur discussion avait prit la main de Sasuke et le tirait à l'écart, il se disait que peut-être l'éloigné d'Orochimaru diminuerait l'emprise du serpent sur son ami. Le brun le suivait sans réaction aucune, après tout on ne lui avait aucunement donné l'ordre de réagir. Orochimaru se lassa de ce petit jeu, claqua des doigts et Sasuke sembla se réveiller, il serra la main de Naruto plus fort dans la sienne jusqu'à lui briser les os. Le blond hurla et lui envoya un coup de pied pour qu'il lâche sa main.

- Sasuke bordel, te laisse pas faire ! Réveille toi !

Mais le brun n'eut pas plus de réaction. Jiraya ne pouvait pas se battre avec Orochimaru sur une place avec tant de monde. Il fallait qu'il l'éloigne. Il souleva alors Sasuke sur son épaule et Naruto sur l'autre. Si le brun ne bougea pas, le blond sous la surprise gigota un peu.

- Du calme Naruto, laisse moi faire.

Et il se mit à courir vers un endroit extérieur de la ville. Orochimaru eut un petit air méprisant et donna mentalement l'ordre à Sasuke de ne pas se laisser emporter. Ce dernier commença à se débattre sur l'épaule de Jiraya, mais il ne le lâcha pas, même quand il laboura son dos de coup de pieds. Ce qu'Orochimaru avait oublié c'est que sous ses ordres Sasuke était devenu très stupide, il agissait comme une marionnette, il se débattait sans réfléchir à une attaque logique. C'est pourquoi Jiraya réussit à l'emporter malgré tout dans un endroit reculé où il pourrait se battre avec Orochimaru. Il lâcha le blond mais retint toujours le brun qui continuait de gigoter.

- Arrête de bouger bon sang !

Il lui donna un coup derrière la tête pour l'assommer. Puis le reposa par terre, pendant que Naruto se jetait sur lui pour voir comment il allait. Orochimaru ne revoyant pas Sasuke revenir dû se rendre à l'endroit où Jiraya l'avait entraîné. S'en suivit une bataille entre les deux Sennins, pendant que Naruto serrait Sasuke doucement contre lui. Le brun finit par se réveiller mais ses yeux étaient toujours aussi vides. Orochimaru tout en combattant Jiraya remarqua que son protégé s'était réveillé et lui donna mentalement l'ordre d'attaquer Naruto et intelligemment si possible, en utilisant la forme la plus haute du sceau.

Sasuke repoussa alors Naruto qui le tenait toujours serré contre lui, se mit debout et se transforma. Ses cheveux commencèrent à devenir gris et plus long, ses yeux noirs, sa peau sombre, une croix se formant sur son visage, des lèvres violettes, des canines plus aiguisés, deux grosses mains poussèrent dans son dos. Naruto connaissait cette transformation, il l'avait déjà vu pendant leur combat avant que Sasuke ne parte chez Orochimaru. Sauf qu'il n'y avait qu'une lueur vide dans les yeux du brun. Naruto ne voulait pas se battre, pas contre un pantin contrôlé par un serpent. Il ne voulait pas non plus se battre si c'était inutile et qu'il ne récupérait pas Sasuke, comme le jour où huit mois plutôt ce dernier l'avait frappé sans se défendre. Il s'approcha du brun sous sa nouvelle forme, Sasuke commença à lui donner des coups. Naruto retomba à terre, se releva et se rapprocha. Jiraya toujours au prise avec Orochimaru lui demanda ce qu'il fichait, pourquoi est ce qu'il ne se battait pas, mais Naruto ne répondit rien, et le serpent profita de la déconcentration de Jiraya pour lancer une attaque surprise. L'ermite pervers n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de Naruto et d'Orochimaru à la fois. Il décida de faire confiance à son élève. Le manège de Naruto et Sasuke dura quelques minutes, avant que le serpent donne l'ordre à Sasuke de créer un chidori et d'en finir. Ce qu'il fit, mais Naruto l'évita facilement.

- Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Tu ne sais même plus te battre sérieusement…

Il finit par éviter ses coups, et se coller à lui, serrant son tee shirt dans ses doigts. Le brun attaqua n'importe comment, mais Naruto ne se décolla pas, au contraire il se pelotonna encore plus contre lui.

- Je t'en prie Sasuke, ne reste pas dans cet état lamentable, reviens…

Il commença à pleurer. Orochimaru donnait des ordres en pensé à Sasuke, mais tous échouaient. Cette marionnette n'était pas aussi efficace qu'il l'aurait voulu. Ou alors faisait-il exprès ? Impossible, impossible Orochimaru avait le contrôle totale sur lui… Pourtant il avait l'air d'agir bêtement, il n'attaquait pas aussi bien que d'habitude. En y repensant, les autres fois où Orochimaru l'avait utilisé il s'était même très bien débrouillé. Alors pourquoi cette fois-ci non ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'inconsciemment il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Naruto ? Malgré l'emprise d'Orochimaru ? Le serpent n'eut pas plus le temps d'y penser devant éviter Gamabunta que Jiraya venait d'invoquer.

- Sasuke, réveille toi…Réveille toi, s'il te plaît…

Le brun ne bougeait plus, Orochimaru avait-il arrêté de lui donner des ordres ? Naruto se décolla un peu et planta ses yeux dans les siens, toujours aussi vide. Ses larmes coulèrent de plus belle, ne pourrait-il jamais récupérer Sasuke ? Dans un dernier espoir il colla ses lèvres sur celles de Sasuke, même si elles étaient devenu violette, elles avaient toujours le même goût… Naruto ferma les yeux et pria intérieurement pour que Sasuke se réveille…

Sasuke était comme enfermé ailleurs loin de lui-même. Pourtant il avait encore conscience d'exister. Il était comme dans une sorte de coma, il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui, ni ce qu'il faisait, mais il se savait vivant. Et puis soudain il avait entendu cette voix, de loin, vaguement, mais il l'avait entendu. Cette voix trop bien connue, qui l'avait déjà ramené des plus profonds ténèbres. La voix de Naruto. Cependant il ne pouvait pas réagir malgré les supplications de la voix, il n'avait pas conscience d'autre chose que de cette voix et de son existence. Mais il ne pouvait ni voir, ni bouger. Il entendait juste parfois des ordres qu'on lui donnait et il obéissait docilement, c'est pour ça qu'il écrabouilla la main qui le tirait, mais cette main avait réveillé quelque chose en lui, c'était la main de Naruto. Quand la voix qui donnait des ordres lui dit de se débattre, il obéit bien malgré lui comme à chaque fois. Mais on eut dit qu'il pouvait inconsciemment faire n'importe quoi, se débattre était les ordres, en aucun cas on ne lui demandait de le faire bien. Etait-ce cette voix qui lui avait redonné un peu possession de son esprit, cette main dans la sienne ? Il n'en savait rien… On l'assomma un bref moment, assez vite il se réveilla, enfin son corps, pas son esprit toujours enfermé. Puis un autre ordre vient, celui de combattre, d'utiliser le sceau, et de se bagarrer intelligemment. Il utilisa bien le sceau, il se transforma, il attaqua, mais il le fit n'importe comment et pas intelligemment comme ça lui était demandé. Il donnait des coups dans le vide, et même s'il arrivait à repousser son adversaire, il ne lui faisait aucun mal. Cette fois-ci il devait utiliser le chidori, il l'actionna mais rata exprès sa cible. Puis il sentit un corps contre lui, une chaleur qu'il connaissait, la chaleur de Naruto. L'ordre était de le repousser, mais à part un peu gigoter Sasuke ne chassa en aucun cas ce corps qu'il aimait avoir contre lui. Et les ordres cessèrent. Il ne voyait toujours rien, il n'avait plus que conscience de ce corps contre lui, puis de cette voix qui à nouveau le suppliait de réagir. Mais rien, il avait beau avoir obéit aux ordres aussi mal que possible, il ne pouvait toujours pas se libérer de cette prison. Et soudain il sentit quelque chose contre sa bouche, un goût qu'il connaissait bien et qu'il aimait. Quelque chose de doux… Quelque chose d'agréable. Les lèvres de Naruto. Orochimaru s'aperçu de quelque chose, comme s'il perdait soudain le contrôle sur l'esprit de Sasuke, c'était pourtant impossible, mais ce dernier le repoussait. Il essaya de lui donner n'importe quelle ordre, Sasuke lui renvoya l'ordre avec force, il essayait de sortir, de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même. Orochimaru bataillait avec lui tout en se battant avec Jiraya. C'est là qu'il s'aperçut que Naruto embrassait Sasuke. Ce petit idiot le repoussait parce qu'il était amoureux du blond. Mais il ne l'entendrait pas de cette manière, il les bouscula en passant près d'eux et leur baiser ainsi que leur étreinte cessèrent. Sasuke se retrouva prisonnier à nouveau du vide, avec pour seul sensation celle d'exister. Mais il réentendit cette voix l'appeler…

- Sasuke, dis moi que tu l'as senti, tu as senti mon baiser.

Naruto continuait de pleurer. Il se rapprocha encore de Sasuke.

Sasuke reçut de nouveaux ordres, ne plus s'approcher du blond, alors il recula, bien malgré lui. Mais la voix de Naruto se faisait plus insistante, et il reculait moins vite. Puis soudain Naruto était à nouveau contre lui. Il repoussa encore une fois les ordres d'Orochimaru. Il se fit violence. Quand le serpent essaya à nouveau de les séparer, il s'accrocha à Naruto en repoussant les attaques mentales d'Orochimaru. Il reprenait peu à peu le dessus.

Naruto sentit que Sasuke s'accrochait à lui, enfin il avait réagit. Il regarda ses yeux, il voyait une lueur de vie en eux, toute petite mais bien présente. Il serra le brun plus fort contre lui.

Sasuke toujours en pleins combats intérieur ressentit cette étreinte plus forte, et cela lui permit de repousser entièrement Orochimaru. Il put voir enfin ce qui se passait autour de lui et reprit totalement le contrôle de son esprit et de son corps. Il reprit son apparence normale. Repoussa doucement Naruto, essuya ses larmes du bout des doigts, et lui sourit doucement :

- C'est bon Naruto, c'est moi…

Naruto le regarda incrédule, puis voyant qu'il avait à nouveau toute une vie dans les yeux, il soupira de soulagement et se jeta contre le brun pour recommencer à pleurer, mais cette fois-ci de joie. Le brun se laissa aller à l'étreinte du blond, les bras ballant. Naruto ne cessait de murmurer son prénom. Sasuke alors l'entoura de ses bras et en lui caressant doucement le dos il lui chuchota :

- Chuuut, je suis là, c'est bien moi…

Naruto à ses paroles le repoussa et lui tourna le dos. Surpris par la soudaine réaction contradictoire du blond ne sut quoi faire :

- Tu es bien là et c'est bien toi, d'accord, tant mieux… Mais pour combien de temps encore ?

Sasuke n'y avait pas réfléchit. Mais il ne se voyait pas retourner vers Orochimaru après ça, pas après qu'il ait essayé de le manipuler à travers le sceau… Se plongé dans la folie était une chose, se transformer en véritable marionnette en était une autre. Seulement voilà, que ferait-il ? Il avait besoin de force pour vaincre Itachi…

- Tu vas repartir hein ?

Naruto lui tournait toujours le dos, ne pouvant pas le regarder lui dire « oui Naruto, je vais repartir », ça faisait trop mal…

Sasuke ne savait pas quoi faire… Repartir lui semblait tout à coup absurde. Abandonner Naruto alors que ce dernier venait toujours le sauver, soit de la folie, soit des ténèbres ou encore d'un sceau maudit, lui paraissait impossible. Il s'approcha doucement de Naruto et l'enserra contre lui.

- Naruto… Je veux rester avec toi…

Le blond sursauta de surprise, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, il se retourna vers Sasuke toujours dans ses bras :

- Vraiment ?

- Oui…

Alors Naruto lui offrit son plus joli sourire. Il voulut l'embrasser mais le blond comme la première fois le repoussa.

- Non, je ne veux plus que tu m'embrasses.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je ne veux pas que tu profites de moi encore, parce que tu ne m'aimes pas…

Sasuke posa sa tête sur l'épaule du blond :

- Naruto…

- Quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas du genre à embrasser n'importe qui si je n'ai pas de sentiments pour cette personne… Je te l'ai dit, ne décide pas de mes sentiments pour moi… Et je n'ai pas profité de toi… Je t'aime aussi, abruti !

- Je ne suis pas un abruti et tu…

Il s'arrêta se rendant compte de ce que venait de lui avouer Sasuke.

- Vraiment ? Demanda-t-il comme s'il avait mal entendu.

- Oui vraiment…

- Moi aussi Sasuke, moi aussi je t'aime

- Je sais…

Puis relevant la tête de son épaule, Sasuke prit le menton de Naruto et l'embrassa.  
A côté d'eux la bataille battait son pleins entre les deux sennins, mais ils s'en fichaient totalement, à côté d'eux aurait pu tomber une pluie de météorite, débarquer des aliens, se déclencher un cataclysme, ou apparaître soudainement toute une horde de fans folles, ils n'auraient pas plus remarqué. Naruto était amoureux de Sasuke, Sasuke était amoureux de Naruto. Et pour eux deux il n'y avait vraiment plus que ça qui comptait… Tant pis pour le reste.

Sasuke de son côté envoyait valser ses rêves de vengeances, son stupide frère, son envie de force…

Naruto du sien envoyait balader les regards méprisants des gens à cause de Kyuubi, la solitude qu'il avait ressentit étant petit, et le démon renard lui-même.

Ils finirent par se séparer à bout de souffle et se sourirent.

Pendant ce temps Jiraya commençait à prendre le dessus sur Orochimaru. Le serpent avait été déstabilisé par le fait d'avoir perdu le contrôle sur Sasuke, pour lui cela était impossible, alors comment avait-il pu ? Puis il les vit entrain de se regarder amoureusement. Tout ça c'était à cause du gamin avec le Kyuubi. Il fallait qu'il se venge. Il s'apprêta à envoyer une attaque sur Naruto mais il frappa dans du vent. Pendant que Jiraya profitant de sa surprise en finit avec sa vie. Il avait bien vu à quel point le fait d'avoir perdu le contrôle sur Sasuke l'avait perturbé et il en avait profité pour créer cette illusion sachant qu'Orochimaru attaquerait le blond pour se venger. Enfin Sasuke et Naruto était de l'autre côté du champs de bataille et avait le même regard complice, le même sourire amoureux… Après tout le serpent aurait pu se retourner et voir le vrai couple, c'était pile ou face, et heureusement Orochimaru était trop perturbé pour se rendre compte de la supercherie.

Jiraya se tourna vers Naruto et Sasuke :

- Eh vous deux, je vous laisse migrer ici, ou vous venez fêter ça avec moi ?

Le brun et le blond se retournèrent vers lui :

- On vient ! S'extasia Naruto.

Sasuke opina du chef pour dire qu'il était d'accord, et tous les trois partirent en direction d'un restaurant. Sasuke et Naruto main dans la main pas prêt à vouloir se séparer à nouveau. Plus jamais. Finalement le brun avait craqué…

Fin !

L'autatrice en chantant : Voilàààààààà c'est finiiiis, lalalalala !

Sasuke : voilà qu'elle nous pète encore un plomb

L'autatrice en chantant : Tuuuuu es le vivaaaaant poèmeeeee

Naruto : oui je vois ça

L'autatrice en chantant : cette sommes de nous sommes de nous sommes de nous sommes des milliers des millions des milliards…

Jiraya : je crois que c'est parce qu'hier soir elle a vu un de ses chéris

L'autatrice en chantant : ooooùùùù tu es j'irai te chercheeeeeer

Orochimaru : lequel ?

L'autatrice en chantant : le jouuuur se lèèèvee encooooree

Kabuto : moi je boude, Orochimaru a trouvé un nouveau jouet ! Alors je ne dis pas qui c'est

L'autatrice en chantant : puisquuue les dauphins sont des roiiis

Iruka : on parle de moi ?

L'autatrice en chantant : un jour j'irai à New york avec toiiii, toutes les nuits déconnés

Sasuke : bon sang ce concert lui a tapé sur la tête…

L'autatrice : jeaaaaaaaan louiiiiiis t'es le meilleur ! ahem… Voilà hier soir j'ai été au concert de jean louis aubert (vous savez le chanteur de téléphone) c'était GENIALLLLLLLL ! Il a même chanté des chansons de téléphone, je me suis éclaté ! Merciiii jean louis ! Bon euuuh je me suis égaré, mais c'était vraiment trop cool.

Ah oui petite autre note : je reprends les cours lundi normalement HOURRAAAA ! Donc j'irai sûrement moins vite pour la publication des fics, cependant ne vous inquiétez pas, je prends USBI avec moi (ma clé USB) et j'essayerai de vous en mettre quelques unes si je trouve le temps !

'Repart en chantant' : c'est sûr il y a un monde ailleurs…


End file.
